A conventional semiconductor device includes a substrate, a circuit that is above the substrate, and metal lines that interconnect components of the circuit and that comply with electromigration (EM) rules.
EM is a phenomenon in which ions/atoms of a metal line of a semiconductor device migrate from a first region to a second region of the metal line and involves formation of voids at the first region of the metal line, which may cause an open circuit in the semiconductor device, and accumulation of the ions/atoms at the second region of the metal line, which may cause a short circuit in the semiconductor device. EM rules are established limiting a current flowing through a metal line at an allowable EM.
Prior to fabrication of the semiconductor device from an integrated circuit (IC) layout, an EM analysis is performed on the IC layout in order to detect whether the metal lines are in compliance with or in violation of an EM rule. Only when each of the metal lines is detected to be EM rule compliant will the fabrication of the semiconductor device start.